Siren's Grotto: Alluring Embrace (Advanced Solo)
Walkthrough The zone has an intrinsic debuff that lowers Critical Chance by 100%. All monsters within the zone have an intrinsic buff that raises their crit avoidance by 100% as well. This means that players must have at least 200% crit chance. When entering the zone, you'll see non-agro frogs called . They drop an item called that you'll need for one of the bosses. Throughout the zone, you'll see clickable plants growing from the walls. These drop items that can raise your health or power by 25% or 50%, or do 25% damage to your opponent. They're no-zone, so you can't horde them. In the first room with Shyneera, before approaching her, go around the edges of her room and kill the urchins so they don't get involved during the fight with her. Shyneera Shyneera talks for a bit and then encases herself in a forcefield and summons invulnerable bubbles from the ceiling. The bubbles don't do much damage, but they bounce you around. You can see lines of energy powering the forcefield from gems high up on the walls. You can also see glowing things on the floor. Those glowing things can launch you to the ceiling, and once you can reach the gems left-click to disable them. Once all six are disabled, the forcefield disintegrates and you can attack Shyneera properly. Shyneera only has one real trick. She'll cast a spell that turns your screen gold (my screen turned purple). You have 12 seconds to run under a waterfall. Otherwise, pretty straight forward fight. A Coral Construct The Coral Construct itself is invulnerable, but surrounding it are six uninteractable siren summoners. The Coral Construct will emote in yellow that it focuses on a player, so get that player near a siren summoner. When it emotes in red that coral begins to grow around you, the summoner's concentration will break and it will become aggressive. Once all six siren summoners are dead, The Coral Construct vanishes. Note that you can have more than one siren summoner up, but having more than one up makes them both tougher, so it's safer to burn them one at a time. Mistress Allura and Mistress Mallora This is the fight where those Piles of Disgusting Frog Intestines are used. Because you'll get teleported around the room, it's best to clear it before starting with them. The sisters teleport you around the room. If you walk off the stone platforms and into the water, you'll be thrown around, take damage, and have your spells interrupted. Using the frog intestines will cause the sisters to abandon a platform. Burn down Allura first, then Mallora. Volot Volot is back in the room that formerly had The Coral Construct. Up until his health drops to 40% he's just tank and spank. Once his health hits 40%, he'll start vomiting up adds. He'll do this 4 times, every 10-15 seconds. 10-15 after the last batch of adds, he'll root himself, inhale them all, and start preparing for a BIG AOE. The game emotes for you to run, but jousting seems to be only minimally effective at blocking the AOE. Once that's over, Volot goes back to being tank and spank. Queen Dulseris The barrier in the Mistress' room is down now, and you can go on through to Dulseris' chamber. Dulseris has three tricks during the fight. *She'll summon 4 spheroids that will heal her. Players can attack them first to block it and get a heal themselves - the spheroids drop easily *She'll summon adds in groups of 3 and a Barrier of Coral around herself, making her invulnerable. Kill adds until you can target the coral, then kill the coral. *At 25% health, she'll summon water spouts. They don't move, so just stay away from them and burn her down.